


A Lazy Day

by TankTopsGalore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TankTopsGalore/pseuds/TankTopsGalore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With no work to do anywhere, everything silent for the day, Sam and Dean are bored out of their minds. And are some of their friends (and Crowley). They spend the day figuring out how to get rid of their boredom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lazy Day

It was dark and stormy outside. The Winchester brothers hadn’t gotten a case in a few days and decided to relax in the bunker. Sam was organizing everything, as he did every time he had time off. Dean was exploring and playing with any weapon that came across his path. As the day wore on, people came and went. Cas would appear once in awhile and ask if they’d found any cases. The answer was always no. Kevin came out of his room a few times to grab something to eat and get his mind off of the tablet he was translating. Crowley would pop in every hour or so to pick up some torture device or ingredient for a spell. He made sure to only go into rooms he knew the boys weren’t in. Charlie would come out of her room and ask Sam a question about research they were asked her to do or mess around with Dean and the weapons. Eventually she ended up moving into the war room to be around at least Sam. In other words, everyone was bored out of their minds. Sam slammed his laptop, making Carlie and Dean jump. “Anyone else too bored to get anything done?” He asked. Everyone swung into the room simultaneously, Cas appearing right behind Sam, startling the poor moose. “YES!” They all shouted at him. Crowley appeared at the end of the table. “It is so BLOODY boring that I am torturing someone and I’m FALLING ASLEEP!” Dean sprang to his feet, demon blade in hand. “Oh don’t bother squirrel. I’m not here to threaten you.” Crowley said with an expression of amusement. “You lot are my source of entertainment.” He taunted. “Well alright then.” Sam crossed his arms and leaned back slightly in his chair, balancing on the back legs. “What are we gonna do about it?” “Alcohol. Stripper.” Dean immediately responded. Sam swerved in his chair to look at him incredulously. “No! We are not doing that! No strippers in the bunker.” Charlie glanced around guiltily. “Well I liked the idea.” She murmured to herself. Kevin raised an eyebrow at her in amusement, but didn’t say anything. “How about we all play a board game?” Cas suggested. “They are made to help with boredom. And, it has the word bored in the name.” “That’s a different kind of board Cas. But that is a better idea.” Sam said snapping his fingers and pointing at Cas. “Really? A board game? I don’t think you could think of a lamer pass time even if you tried.” Yet even after saying that, Crowley smiled evilly. “Let’s destroy some friendships.” Everyone gathered around the table to discuss the game they would play. The debate ended with Crowley smacking Kevin’s arm for his suggestion of Hungry Hungry Hippos and everyone deciding on Jenga.


End file.
